The man on the steps
by LunaSquid
Summary: Who is that man? Why is he here? Who does he want?
1. Chapter 1

The man on the steps

His pov

I sat on the stairs of the thousand sunny dawn approaching I knew soon  
someone would wake up just who would it be.

Sanji pov

I let out a huge yawn that party last night was too wild even for  
luffy. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked tiredly out the door  
to the kitchen

that's when I saw him. He sat on a box one hand adjusting his hat the  
other holding a large metal staff.

I jumped back and fell onto the marine attack button crap I thought as  
I fell to the floor

His pov

I dragged the man behind the box. What would he say if he saw the cook passed out on deck? I Flicked though the wanted posters till I saw one that vaguely looked like him and studied it black keg sanji 77 mil  
well he didn't put up much of a fight as I kicked him I wondered who will come  
up next

I know this is so short I will put up one every week or maybe tomorrow  
if have time but can you guess who the guy is?


	2. Chapter 2

Nami's pov

My eyes fluttered open to the light flowing in thought the door. It was dawn already. My ears started searching for familiar sounds like Sanji's pacing in the kitchen, but no just silence. Had I over slept? No way! Something was wrong.

"Robin, what time is?" she stirred

"Its dawn, miss navigator. Why do you ask?"

"Its just too quiet for dawn, sanji would have started cooking by now right?"

"Huh, I guess your right. Ojos fleur." She crossed her arm in an x. "Nami do you know anyone that fights with a staff and has a top hat."

"Err no" now I was truly confused so there was someone with a staff and a top hat on board.

"I think we should wake up Zoro and then see what this top hat guy wants." Robin nodded. Nether of us wanted to go outside together especially if this guy had beaten sanji.

We walked to the men's quarters in silence just in case the top hat guy would hear them. They snuck into the men's quarters and walked to Zoro's hammock. I gave Robin a cheeky smile. I lifted the hammock up and with a quick spin, it turned upside down and he landed face first on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN!" I hit on the head

"Don't shout. Theres a enemy on deck we just needed you up." Robin whispered. I knew it was a good idea to wake robin up. She could twist Zoro round her finger. He grasped his swords, while we headed for the door. The journey to the deck was short. I opened the door to the deck.

His Pov

This time there was three. A orange haired girl, a black haired woman and a green haired man. The man's eyes were in shock, his mouth trying to close itself.

"s….s…s…sa.." I ran over trying to shut the imbecile up. I whacked him over the head with my staff. Huh that was a close call. I quickly while I had the chance threw the unconscious group over in the corner. I had heard rumours that the green haired man didn't like the blonde so I removed their shirts and place the green haired man on top on the blonde. I placed the two girls in the corner so it looked like they were watching but had fallen asleep.

This was going to be one fun reunion.

**Hi there all the people that read this. Just so you know this is not a SanZo fic I just thought it would be funny when they wake up. You will find out who the guy is next time. Oh and I need ideas on how zoro knows the guy. **

**Little-Lirin**

**p.s NO YAOI idea kay XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy's pov

Food time! Woo! Hey brain, ok brain I know you don't like me and I don't like you but for today at least try too get along. Ok legs get me to the deck. I wonder what sanji's cooking today. Hope its meat. Ok hands open the door. Huh. Eyes, do you know who that guy is?

His Pov

Oh my god that idiot has not changed in all these years. I tipped my hat up with one finger.

"Nice crew you've got here, a bit weak but good." I watched his face freeze into a serious one.

"Who the hell are you?" I froze. Had he forgotten me after all these years….HE FORGOT ME! I stretched my face into a false smile. The dumb ass baka.

" I mean are you joking with me? you look just like him, but your not him no way in hell." I jumped down from the steps, lengthing my staff in the process. with a quick flick his hat was on the end of the staff.

"Now Luffy, who saved you when you almost got beat up by that pirate when you were seven." I asked, remembering that first of many rescues.

_"AHHHHH LUFFY!" Ace and Sabo screamed as they crashed thougth the wall. back to back, they fougth. To save the boy from the pirates. _

_"Lets go!" Sabo screamed with Luffy in his arms._

_"I never back down from a figth." Ace said. He ran forward. Whack! The pipe he was using was sliced. Polchemy attacked but Ace was too fast. He was already behind him and he was just taking his knife. Ace stabbed him in the back._

"How do you know that? Only three people know about that and they.. are... all...Who are you?"

"Oh, me! I'm just a pirate called Sabo." I smiled. Did he remember?

**I know how short this is but I would rather get it out than leave it.**

**Little-lirin**


	4. Chapter 4

**...Do you really want me to continue this? It's my most popular story that was only original meant to be something to pass the time with... BUT I WILL CONTINUE.. well another couple of chapters.**

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, I WANT TO BUT SADLY DO NOT!**

Sabo's pov

Did he remember? From that look on his face, that was a yes, but not in the way i wanted. His shock turned to fear and then to anger as he charged head on at me while preparing a punch. He didn't shout that usual 'GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!' as he normally would . The punch hit my face and sent me flying back into the wall. But he didn't stop he continually hit me until he slumped over on the floor. My face was black and blue but his was white and pale, not his normal tanned colour. His tears streamed down his face as i sat next to him comforted him. I knew he would be angry and confused and i had prepared for that.

"Im sorry Ace." he muttered under his breath. The tears poured out thicker and faster at the mention of Ace. My coming back must have reminded him of Ace, But why did that cause him to cry so much?

"what happened to Ace, Luffy?" I asked him as he started to calm down. He just looked at me with, what used to be filled with love and happiness, red puffy sad filled eyes that by themselves would of made you cry.

"You don't know?" he muttered again. Was i missing something? I mean I know Ace is a whitebeard pirate, but what else is there to know?

"He..." He's in prison? Ok then lets go and break him out!

" He..was..." He was a white beard pirate? i already knew that!

"in Marineford..." He's being held in marineford! well lets get going then! we can make it in two days if we hurry!

"Akainu was there." What do you mean akainu WAS there... spit it out Luffy!

" He was trying to kill me..." HE WAS DOING WHAT? IM GONNA KILL HIM!

"But Ace he..." What did the idiot do now... he probably pulled his pants down...

"Jumped in between..." ACE DID WHAT? THAT BAKA! he's probably still healing from that, Apparently white beards got some pretty good nurses but even then it would take awhile.

"Akainu's fist..." What about Akainu's fist?

"it..." What luffy?

"it..."

"it went..." Spit it out!

**"IT WENT AND KILLED HIM!"**


End file.
